


Alone

by gachigallae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gachigallae/pseuds/gachigallae
Summary: Moonbin is a lonely mess in the two-person bedroom.





	

The short hand of the clock on the wall already took the numbers one and two in front of Bin's eyes. He could not sleep. Especially since the loud ticking of the clock mixed with Sanha's high pitched screaming as Myungjun (Bin assumed) was hitting the youngest with a pillow or a stuffed toy their fans gave them, judging from the deep periodically reoccurring thuds that could be heard. The noises that usually were the background music during late nights (or early mornings) came to be the main vocals, stealing Bin‘s attention and overpowering all senses, refusing to let the tired boy rest his strained muscles. That‘s why at 2 am Moon Bin found himself staring at the wall behind which only the others were being their loud selves from his top bunk.

It was a bit painful to hear how alive the other room was at the ungodly hour. Bin could hear Jinwoo shushing the others with a soft _'Bin is sleeping'_ but then MJ said something that the wall between the two rooms didn't allow Bin to decipher. It must have been something hilarious, a.k.a. stupid, because nothing else but Sanha‘s ridiculously high-pitched laugh and a couple more thumps were heard seconds later.

The lively sounds almost seemed to be mocking him.

Moon Bin let out a defeated breath, sitting up straight in his bed and ruffling his hair, movement filled with despair and frustration. Quickly, his torso flung out of his bunk, almost hanging from it, just to peek at the bunk below his. It was almost as if Bin was naively hoping for a miracle. But his eyes were soon filled with the familiar sense of disappointment when his gaze met the emptiness of the nest, sheets neatly made and some journals laying on the pillow completely untouched.

It has been like that for almost six months now. With ASTRO's popularity growing and them going nowhere but up more eyes were following their every move. It didn't take long for people to notice Cha Eunwoo, a godly looking boy with a restrained and calm personality, intellectual and cute. Some might say, a full package. That boy blew up, catching the eye of whole South Korea as the press persisted on calling him the most stunning rookie visual as well as the guy who came out of a romance manga. As he started getting more offers from various broadcasting stations and directors, his schedule quickly filled up. Not only did he have to do group activities like promotions, practice, studio recordings, he also started working on his variety personality, had multiple MC gigs, a web drama, even went to the jungle. On top of all that Lee Dongmin had to find time to study. There was no spare minute to rest for the one half of the Binu couple. Therefore, for almost half a year Bin found himself alone in their two place bedroom, listening to the other members chirping in the room next door. The worst part of it all was that he could not possibly complain or do anything about it - just because he is lonely and not that happy doesn't mean that he can barge in and spread his bitter venom to others. He also could not ask Eunwoo to stay. Well, in _theory_ he could. But his roommate wouldn't ever do that simply because all the work the older did wasn't his choice, it was a duty, a commitment that he had to attend to. A responsibility that came with being an idol.

A deep, agonizing breath escaped Bin‘s lips as he threw his body back on his bunk, defeated.  Before he knew it, the young boy was reaching for his phone, nimble fingers quickly putting in the numbers 0223 to unlock it.

> **[To: Minnie♥, 02.13 am]** How’s ur shoot going?
> 
> **[To: Minnie♥, 02.13 am]** Are u coming back soon?
> 
> **[To: Minnie♥, 02.17 am]** It’s loud :(
> 
> **[To: Minnie♥, 02.17 am]** I can’t sleep
> 
> **[To: Minnie♥, 02.23 am]** I left you some fried chicken in the fridge
> 
> **[To: Minnie♥, 02.24 am]** It was so hard tho bc I don’t have self control when it comes to food
> 
> **[To: Minnie♥, 02.24 am]** Thank me later ♥

Moon Bin starred at the screen of his phone for quite a while, eyes burning from the bright light coming from his phone that illuminated his face and a small portion of the room. It was foolish of him to expect a response, as usually Eunwoo had schedules almost up until 3 am and by the time he’s free, the young adult is too exhausted to even glance at his phone, yet alone answer any text messages he had received. But stupid, blinding hope took over the boy in the two-people bedroom, sending heat to his ears. The warmth spread to Bin’s face, too, as he kept starring at the screen for at least fifteen minutes before shuffling in his bunk in complete annoyance, the electronic device slipping past his fingers and landing on the ground with a soft thud, indicating that it most likely fell on some clothes that were gathered there – luckily for Bin, nothing deadly.

The cold atmosphere of the room really hit Bin once the blankets he was hiding under were off and he was out of his bed, picking up his phone. Goose bumps covered the perimeter of his exposed skin: arms, chest, and calves.

Bin shivered.

Phone firmly grasped, his free hand had already reached for the small ladder to climb up to his bunk when he stopped in his tracks, eyes stuck on the bottom bunk. There was no particular reason to why Bin stared – the visual hadn’t changed at all from the last time Moon Bin looked at it (which was quite literally half an hour ago). But the boy’s gaze seemed to be stuck on the bottom nest. It was empty. But so _painfully_ Dongmin. He observed everything that was there again – the neatly done sheets, the strategically placed notebooks, the fluffed out pillow, the blankets near the foot on the bed that the older kept for when he felt cold at night. Even without the person there, the air around the bed screamed Lee Dongmin, or Minnie, as Bin himself called the older, honorifics forgotten a long time ago.

The boy felt his next move before actually making it. It was purely an urge that pushed him; he ended up moving Dongmin’s notebooks and making himself at home in the comfort of the older’s sheets. The pillow felt like a cloud, the blanket locked in the warmth of his body and everything smelled like absolutely nothing. Just like Dongmin.

There was a vague memory in Moon Bin’s head of when he and Dongmin first met. It was a bit awkward, looking back at it. Bin kept running away from the beautiful boy for a handful of reasons – too shy, too reserved, not used to new people, hard to open up to strangers. And the fact that the particular stranger the manager asked Bin to take care of was a perfect mix between pretty and handsome didn’t help either. What was worse, the older boy was kind and genuine, everything he lacked the boy tried to make up for with hard work.

Back then, Dongmin smelled of anything fresh – freshly squeezed lemons, freshly made laundry, the fresh smell of the forests and lakes right after it rains, the smell of fresh wind in the winter. Bin still remembers the scent somewhere in the back of his head – it started fading as soon as the new and confused trainee that the Fantagio ancestor was made to take under his wing found a way into Bin’s heart. It was those countless nights spent together in either one of their bunks, bodies pressed together in the bed way too small for two young adults, limbs messily tangled together and careless conversations held, that made the younger lose Dongmin’s smell. He still remembers how his nose was nuzzled into the older’s neck when he realized that here’s no smell of the fresh winter breeze on the other’s skin anymore.

> _“You smell like nothing?”_
> 
> _“Explain.”_
> 
> _“You always smelled of fresh juice and stuff but you don’t smell of anything anymore.” Bin held himself up on his elbow, making sure to take a good look at the person next to him; to Bin that realization marked home. Home was wherever Dongmin was. His heart was wherever Dongmin was._

Bin’s eyes started burning again, but this time it wasn’t the light his phone emitted – the device was firmly pressed to his chest with one hand. The uncomfortable sensation was caused by crystal droplets forming in the sides of his eyes. Tears where threatening to spill, as his vision of the dark room became blurry. He was lonely and exhausted – two emotions that didn’t seem to mix well together.

Moments were spent tossing and turning in Dongmin's bed before Bin calmed down, turning his back towards the door and choosing to stare at the wall instead. Quietly, he fought the tears.

A single, loud sob echoed trough the room as Bin wiped the droplets that spilled all at once away from his cheeks with the back of his hand, desperately trying to get himself together. The abrupt and unexpected waterfalls did seemed to help Moon Bin, as his chest didn’t feel as heavy anymore and he definitely felt more relaxed. Though, his subconsciousness seemed to be having different thoughts - before the boy could even comprehend what he was doing, his phone was lighting up the room again.

> **[To: Minnie♥, 03.04 am]** I am so lonely
> 
> **[To: Minnie♥, 03.07 am]** I _miss_ u Minnie

Moon Bin didn’t know what to do next. There wasn’t that many choices, as he could not fall asleep. The boy didn’t want to turn the light on because that would definitely take away from even the slightest hope of getting some shut eye. He could only stay still in between Dongmin’s sheets and stare at the wall. At least the chirping behind the other wall was nowhere to be heard – the others most likely fell asleep, tired from the schedules and whatever they were doing in their room.

He lost count of how many ticks of the clock he heard when the door creaked open.

Lee Dongmin was exhausted to the point where his muscles felt numb and it was a surprise to him how his feet still worked, moving his weight around. He barely took a few steps into the room before his hands were searching for at least some support – chair, bed, wall – anything that would keep him straight until he managed to take off the tight-fit jeans and sweater.

The sounds made Moon Bin perk up, but his body tensed, nevertheless. Dongmin was there, home. But Bin had occupied the older’s bed, completely uninvited by the owner. He knew that initially his other half would not mind another body in the bed – they slept like that most of the time anyway. But from the sound of it, Dongmin was very tired and in need of a quality sleep to regain energy. So maybe sharing a bed was not the best idea for that particular night.

Before Bin’s mind could travel any further and scold himself some more, he felt the mattress shift and a pair of freezing hands wrap around his torso. The younger flinched slightly at coldness of the touch, but relaxed nevertheless. In contrast to the chilly fingertips on his waist, Moon Bin felt warm breath on the back of his neck.

“I can hear you thinking, Binnie,” the boy behind Bin hummed almost inaudibly, words slurring and mixing with one another so much that it was almost hard to decipher.

However, Bin didn’t answer, not wanting to keep Dongmin up. Instead, the younger boy made sure to shuffle backwards, so his back was firmly pressed to the torso of the other. The sides of his lips moved upwards slightly, as he felt how the embrace he was in had tightened right after the half-asleep boy gave Bin’s waist a firm squeeze.

 “I love you, too.” A warm kiss was planted on the back of Bin’s neck – the only place Dongmin could really reach, as his body gave out on him and refused to move as soon as it hit the cloudy soft mattress. 

Bin froze, blinking a couple of times.

_Did he?_

His hand was stretched out, desperately reaching for his phone while simultaneously trying to move as little as he can, not wanting to disturb the older. But before he could reach it Dongmin took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Stop thinking. Sleep.” He whines weakly and Bin gives in at the tortured tone the man next to him. His eyes fell shut; moments later Moon Bin passed out.

Only in the morning (when Dongmin was still deep in dreamland), Bin managed to check his phone. Vigorously, he opened up his text messages. His mouth hung open at what he found.

> **[To: Minnie♥, 03.04 am]** I am so lonely
> 
> **[To: Minnie♥, 03.07 am]** I _love_ u Minnie

Bin could have sworn he wrote ‘I miss you’. That was what was on his mind, that was what his eyes saw in the screen. But, once again, his subconscious and lonely mind played him.

Moon Bin laid back down as calmly as he could, trying not to wake Dongmin as he turned to face him.

Lee Dongmin was absolutely beautiful. So much that even the gods would be jealous. His milky, soft features were angelic, only the sight of him made Bin feel like he had swallowed a thousand butterflies all at once. It almost didn’t feel real. He almost didn’t feel real and Bin gripped Dongmin’s face in his palms lightly, softly brushing his cheeks before planting a kiss on the older’s lips – his own little way of trying to keep the reality in place. But his hands fell flat to the mattress as soon as he found a couple of eyes shaped like crescent moons peering at him from beneath long eyelashes.

The younger boy was astonished, taking in the familiar eyes and the warm smile.

“Please never leave me.” Bin’s voice was dry from the deep sleep he fell out of, breaking the silence in the sunlit room.

“I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO CHEESY I AM SO SORRY *YELLS*  
> I am also slowly working on a Myungjin fic for the Hogwarts series but I had this idea and couldn't start thinking about it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> xx


End file.
